Dreaming of You
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: Rini misses Elios, and he might be dead since the last two years have left evryone with nightly nightmares. When he returns, complications arise that cause new scouts to show, and the new enemy can bring back people from the dead, and has an all to famil
1. Where Are You?

A/N: I hope you like it! This is half on paper (I literally have a fat writing binder which is half-full with Rini/Elios stories. Somehow, my math teacher hasn't figured out that I am writing fan fics when I have both of my binders out, and not math notes!), and half on the computer. I really love this story, it kind of clears up a lot with the Rini and Elios problem of how he left her without really telling her how he felt.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She hadn't seen him in five years, and it was now painfully obvious that she would never see him again, "Rini, what is it?" Sarah asked softly, "Nothing." Rini had never told anyone about Elios, after all, she had only been twelve, and he often treated her more like a sister than a girlfriend, "Why are you like this so much? You never looked so depressed before you left for the second time." Her training, she knew, had marked the end of her childhood, and now, she always felt so strangely when she woke up, almost yelling for Serena, but then finding that she wasn't there at all... "I know."  
  
"Why won't you tell me what happened?"  
  
"I... can't, because if I did, I would speak the words that have been in my heart ever since the first suitor came, and my parents let him in." A sob escaped from her throat, "Why, what can't you tell me or anyone else?" Yelling was not what she wanted to hear right now. She wanted to once again be in her dreams, listening to Elios' gentle voice drift over the wind, carrying his words to her. Those messages had stopped two years before, when the bad dreams begun, and not even her father knew what was happening in Elysion. Every night, she had gone to bed, dreading what nightmares would plague her, and every morning, she had waken to await another dreadful night, "It hurts okay Sarah! You would never understand..."  
  
"I could try!"  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" The first time she had nightmares, she hadn't known what they were. Scared about what she had experienced, she had explained it to Sarah, who had said, along with everyone else, that they had nightmares too. She had told herself for two years that it was all coincidence that none had good dreams after that night. In one moment, a year ago, she realized that Elios was not guarding anyone's dreams anymore. Was he dead? "No, but what does that...?"  
  
"I fell in love okay! That is why you wouldn't understand..." Rini blinked back her angry swarm of tears. She waited for Sarah's retort, and it came soon enough, "You cannot fall in love when you are twelve. Now get up, and remember that you are seventeen, old enough to get over a guy that broke your heart five years ago." Rini's eyes narrowed, "He never really broke my heart, never hurt me intentionally, he was just... gone."   
  
"Look, you broke up..."  
  
"That is what I'm trying to tell you, we never broke up! I love him with all of my heart, even if he doesn't feel the same way."  
  
"So you never went out..."  
  
"He is not that kind of guy." Rini replied shortly, wishing that she knew what Elios was doing, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I remember him clearly, a guy who knew nothing of dating, in a totally medieval way. As you might have guessed, he had... has a lot of power... I've gone too far." Rini heard the bell ring, signaling the end of their free period, "Sounds like a fluke to me."  
  
"You can't judge him Sarah, you've never met him."  
  
"I don't even know what his name is Rini. I understand a little more now, but go accept an invitation from one of our hot guys, and date."  
  
"I cannot." They stopped walking, "Why?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow, "He promised that he would come back, and I have to know for certain that he doesn't care before I date anyone."  
  
Elios cared; he cared a lot, and he was also very much alive, "Let us go!" He spoke for all of Elysion when he said that, "Why should I? Then you will go and tell your Maiden of Beautiful Dreams what has been happening, why you stopped talking to her in her dreams. Elios, you are a mess, would she even recognize you?"  
  
"She might..."  
  
"Exactly my point, Elios, she has most likely forgotten you, and you know it." He knew it, of course there was that chance, but he wanted to tell her so badly! "It appears that she is more to you than you've said, I will offer you a deal. If you do not interfere with me for a month, I will bring her here, but I shall not let her leave." Elios shook his head, "Not at her expense, I refuse your offer." As much as he wanted to see Rini, he would not bring her right into a trap. Not only would she be angry, but also she would hate him for the rest of her life! "You are not as stupid as I thought... Shoot!" Elios had kicked his hand, flinging the key directly into his own hand. He had one handcuff and one legcuff. The man had done that only to show Elios that he was only half-free forever. His hands and legs unbound, he stumbled and wished himself to Crystal Tokyo, not thinking about landings at all.  
  
Rini was doodling while Mr. Anchoran droned on about their Algebra II notes, when suddenly; something fell out of thin air, right onto her desk, "Eek!" She and Sarah screeched and jumped up when the supports broke and the desk collapsed, the teacher had jumped at the noise making the chalk scream across the board, and causing the students obvious discomfort, "Stupid outdated things!" Rini realized that, "Oh great gods Sarah, that's a person!" Rini and Sarah flipped the body over, "What in the world...?" Sarah said as Rini examined the boy, noticing his strangely familiar clothing. He was tall and muscular, but he was a bit too thin, "At least he's not hurt..." Then she saw the horn, "Oh Gods, Elios?" He was unconscious, and as she nearly fell onto her knees, tears coming to her eyes and everyone stared at her.  
  
Well...? What do you think! Do you love or loathe it? Should I update or let this fic go? 


	2. Sarah, Call Her Clueless

A/N: You wanted more, so you got more! I hope you like this!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elios opened his eyes and found himself staring into a scene between two girls, but his vision was too blurry for him to understand what was going on yet, "Is he...?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough."  
  
"How do you know him."  
  
"I'll tell you everything later." Elios felt a cold cloth being dabbed on his forehead, "Girls, stop fighting, he's coming to." They both came over and his vision cleared a little, enough to see that one of the girls had pink, cone-shaped odangoes, "Rini?" It was her, and she obviously recognized him, "Yes, it's me Elios." His vision finally clear, he sat up, noticing that she looked so different than the last time he had seen her in her dreams, "How did you know me?"  
  
"It couldn't have been that difficult, since not many people have a friggen horn on their head!" The other girl muttered, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I was captured..."  
  
"Again!" Rini exclaimed in annoyance, but he kind of deserved it, "Would someone mind filling me in?" The girl said to both of them, "Sarah, I told you, later!" Elios could see Rini's discomfiture, "I was captured two years ago, and have not done much of anything since, but you already knew that."  
  
"Sort of, yeah I did."  
  
"I'll take you to the palace, you can tell me the rest there."   
  
Rini listened to his story while Sarah complained about being uninformed, "I told you five times Sarah, I will fill you in later!" It was all that she could do not to leap up and hug Elios, "So you see now..."  
  
"Why I couldn't see you in my dreams, yes I do." He looked so... different, apart from his obvious lack of sun (he was deathly pale), he was older, though he hadn't changed too much otherwise. Sarah stopped her pacing; "You're the protector of dreams, aren't you?" Elios nodded, "I am, but I have not been able to fulfill my duties, and I fear the worst." Rini sighed, "No Elios, the people of this galaxy have had some pretty horrible dreams, but none like they will."  
  
Elios looked up from the floor, noticing for the first time, the look in his Maiden's eyes, as well as the one in her friend's, "You have had nightmares, and so has everyone else." He said in barely more than a whisper, "Every night, since the one when you were captured, everyone has had nightmare after nightmare for two years. I thought that maybe..." He didn't care? No that was not what she meant; her expression was graver than that. Then it dawned on him, "You thought that I was dead, didn't you? It's not hard to believe that you would think that." Elios saw guilt cross her face, "I just didn't think that there was much of anything that could stop you..."   
  
"I do not fault you Rini... If anything, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."  
  
"What happened is not your fault either." Rini was so solemn, so unlike the girl that she had been a few years before, and it was all because of him. If he hadn't been kidnapped, she would never have experienced the nightmares, and she wouldn't have thought him dead. Elios could see now that she probably cared about him as much he did about her. Now however, was not the time to bring it up, "It is expected though, isn't it?" Of course it was, but the man who had held him captive had stricken more quickly and mercilessly than Elios had anticipated. Everyone that he had seen that day had bad dreams every night because of him, "How do you know each other? What in the solar system is he talking about?"   
  
Elios broke out of his guilt-induced trance, "Just how much did you tell her?" Rini shook her head, "Nothing." It had obviously been hard for Rini to tell her friend anything, "Rini holds the Golden Dream Mirror, the mirror of beautiful dreams. Evil attacks what it can of its strongest enemies. I'm afraid that when I was captured, Rini was quite vulnerable to all of her enemies. If one of them had figured out how, she could be dead." Sarah looked at Rini, "Now you had better tell me everything." Elios saw her hesitate, when suddenly, the large doors opened from above the stairway, and Neo-Queen Serenity stepped out, "Elios." The queen said to him, "When they told me who was here, I couldn't quite believe it." Elios had to explain what had happened yet again, while Rini told Sarah her story on the other side of the room. 


	3. A Kiss for You M'lady

To all of my loyal readers, thank you for waiting so long! I'm afraid that I have horrible writer's block on some of my stories, but since I had this written down, I decided to type it. However, I might completely redo this chapter and the next few. I wrote this story last year, and since then, my writing has improved tremendously, just look at some of my latest work! Anyway, thanks to yumeusa for inspiring me again, though I fear it has been a month since she did so. For all of you, I give you chapter three of Dreaming of You...  
  
"You mean that you are in love with him!" Sarah exclaimed when Rini was done, "Hush Sarah, you are right." In a hushed voice, Rini's friend commented, "Now I understand what you said about him not being the dating type." Her cheeks flushed, oh how immature was she to think that he still loved her? If he ever did, "Lady Sarah, your mother bids that you come home." A servant said, and Sarah waved good-bye to Rini. At the same that Sarah left, so did her mother, leaving her alone with Elios. She had waited so long for some sign of him, and now that he was here... Rini wondered whether he had ever thought of her, "I should really get going, school and all..." She stood and walked to the door, grabbing her keys as she went. Her fingers white from stress, she turned the doorknob, knowing that at every second, the man that she had loved for five years was looking at her, probably very confusedly. She stepped outside, but felt fingers tighten around her wrist, "Wait, we need to talk, I am sorry that I make you so uncomfortable."  
  
"I really need to..."  
  
"Your classes can wait, this is more important to me, and maybe to you." Rini couldn't stand it, just watching Elios' gentle eyes, when all that she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and pour her heart out. She had to be sensible, "It's not you, well it is and it isn't, but I just need to go, or else I might do something that I regret. I'll just tell you that I missed you a lot." Rini focused on the door or the porch or whatever else would keep her eyes from straying to Elios. It was no use, and she found herself lost in that golden gaze of his, "That is why we need to talk, because I think that there are some things that I may have left unclarified the last time we saw each other." He was getting way to close to her questions that she had pondered a thousand times before sleep set in with the nightmares, "Elios... Please, just don't go there."  
  
Elios hated causing her pain, but it was necessary, "Rini, this is important!" He wouldn't let her go until they both had the answers to their questions. Still, she turned in an attempt to leave. Elios did the only thing that he knew would stop her in her tracks; he kissed her, inhaling the scent of roses as he did so, "Elios, I just have to go..." Rini looked confused as she turned and ran, "You know why she ran, do you not?" Elios whirled around, "King Endymion!"  
  
"She ran because she thought that you were dead, then you came back to life, just as she wished, and then you kissed her, just like she wanted. She loves you Elios, that is why she ran."  
  
"Should you really be telling me this?"  
  
"Were you anyone else, I wouldn't even give you the time of day. That you are inexplicably tied to my daughter's destiny is only one part of it. The other is that I know you better than I know any of the other boys at her school." Elios didn't know what to say to that, "Would you kill me if I said that I..."  
  
"You will ruin it if you tell anyone besides her first, now go to your task, for it will be tedious." His hopeful smile set into an unhappy frown, "Yes, the dream world... how bad is it?"  
  
"Bad."  
  
Oh man, I just realized how horrible I've been, I found this all typed and ready to go, and I didn't even bother to put it up for you guys! Maybe I was waiting for more reviews... to Mangakachan, I love your story! I hope that you catch the update of this since it is on your favorites list! 


	4. Dream Crasher

Elios wouldn't have guessed how bad though, he cursed at the muddled reality that was the dream world. It wasn't until many hours later when he sensed Rini's familiar presence as she slipped into a nightmare, "Don't worry my love, it won't last long." His mind unwound the invisible knots that were entangled allowing anyone who wanted to have access to the minds of others a roadway in. He found the familiar strand, and carefully removed it from the knotted mass. To his surprise, all of the strings straightened out, "She must have been the last one." He said to himself, and closed his eyes, allowing his dream to flow with Rini's, so that he was pulled in, "Elios!" He heard his name, and opened his eyes, embracing the princess as she stood up, after taking her bare feet out of a small pond, "Yes, I am here." She seemed to have forgotten the events of that day, but then, that wasn't anything new with her, "Did you do it? Are the people of this galaxy nightmare-free?"  
  
"Yes, of course, as much as I wanted to see you, I could not until the others in the dream world were righted."  
  
"I understand, you have to do your job, I am patient enough." This was his favorite side of her, carefree, happy, and kind. Outside of her dreams, she was hardly ever in that state, "That is why I lo..." They were blown apart by a massive, dark wind, "Elios, so this is your Maiden, you have already chosen your love's demise, and in less than a day." Elios winced, "You cannot see her, for she is veiled!" The wind roared, "Insolent boy! I will send my dreamonsters to find you both, and they will tear the veil apart! Just like this." The wind closed around Rini, "Agh!" She screamed, "Oh gods, Rini!" Elios woke just as Rini did; screaming, "Oh shit!" He then ran to her rooms.   
  
"Oh gods!" (She was too lady-like to curse) She looked down at her arm and leg, which the wind had slashed. The gown was bloody, and stained beyond repair, so she ripped it, and looked at her wounds. Rini needed air, so she limped out of her rooms and fell against her closed door, breathing as regularly as she could, trying not to feel the bite of the wind across her arm and leg.  
  
That was how Elios found her, bleeding and in pain, "Oh gods Rini!" He picked her up, as he was sure that it would be painful for her to walk, and she said, "I need to see my mother."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." A bolt of lightning struck a tree in the center of the adjacent courtyard, and he felt Rini shudder, and sob into his shirt, realizing at once that he had forgotten her phobia of thunderstorms, "It's okay Rini, shh." He whispered. Without another thought, he picked her up and carried her to her parents' quarters, knowing that they would be awake. Elios knocked, and Neo Queen Serenity opened the door almost immediately.   
  
"Elios, Rini, come in. Thank you Elios, for ridding my people of their nightmares, but I'm afraid that you have created a larger problem... don't just stand there, get Queen Amy!" She hollered the last to the servant in the corner of the room, who ran out the door as fast as his feet could carry him.   
  
"Mother, what now?" Rini asked as Elios set her down on her feet. "Unfortunately, you already know the answer to that." Neo Queen Serenity stood and picked up a box off of the vanity behind her, opening the lid and handing it to her. "Your brooch? I thought that it vanished!" Elios studied the brooch closely; it had strange markings on it, there were moons of course, but also hearts and a symbol that he knew he should know. "No, it is not mine Rini; Diana created it before... before she and her parents left us. It will turn you into a scout, but which one remains a mystery. You are not Mini Moon anymore, you are something else completely."   
  
Rini took it gingerly within her grasp and studied it. Suddenly, it flashed, and became a fluid that twisted and tangled itself until it was in the form of a rose with the strange design that Elios had noticed in the center of it. She realized with sudden clarity that it was the astrological symbol for the earth, and waved her hand over it. It opened, and she gasped, seeing a crystal of four shades inside.   
  
"The silver crystal, the pink crystal, and the golden crystal, all fused together as one. That makes it twice as powerful as the pink crystal alone!" Rini observed. In the center was a red crystal also fused in with the three that was in the shape of a rose. "Earth Rose, I'm Sailor Earth Rose..." Neo Queen Serenity nodded, and stifled a yawn. "I'm going to bed; Amy will be here in a minute, and thank you Elios for bringing her here." Almost immediately after she left, Amy came in and fixed her arm. Privately, she noticed Elios slip out and wanted to call for him to come back, but she instead pretended that she was too preoccupied to notice. 


End file.
